1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable communication terminals, and more particularly to a portable communication terminal which is capable of displaying an image file as a background picture on a screen in response to an external operation, and an image file display method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance of the communication industry and the rapid growth of mobile communication services, mobile communication terminals (referred to hereinafter as wireless communication terminals) have taken a position as a necessity of life. In order to meet users' various requests for improved functions, such wireless communication terminals have a variety of functions in addition to a basic mobile wireless telephony function. Such additional functions may be, for example, a background picture setting function, a short message service (SMS) function, an MP3 function, a wireless Internet function, a camera function, a TV function, a VOD (video on demand) function, etc.
In order to utilize the background picture setting function, a user accesses a content provision server, which provides image files for a background picture, in a wired and/or wireless connection with a portable communication terminal to download a desired one of the image files from the server. Thereafter, the user stores the downloaded image file in a memory of the portable communication terminal such that it can be displayed according to a given state of the terminal. This state of the portable communication terminal may be, for example, a power-on state, power-off state or normal state.
As a result, if the cover and/or folder of the portable communication terminal is opened, then the terminal may continuously display an image file set as a background picture on a screen.
In this connection, in a conventional method for displaying image files of a background picture using the portable communication terminal, only one of the image files is continuously displayed as the background picture on the screen. For this reason, in order to display a different image file as the background picture, the user is inconvenienced by having to select and register a different image file in a background picture setting via a menu provided in the portable communication terminal.
Further, whenever desiring to change the current image file of the background picture to each image file newly downloaded from the contents provision server, it takes the user a considerable amount of time to conduct a background picture setting operation if he/she is not skilled.
Moreover, where image files are downloaded from the content provision server under a pay condition, only one thereof will generally be selected to be set as the background picture. As a result, image files purchased under the pay condition are reduced in their usage, resulting in a loss in the user's desire to further purchase image files.